


Is There Any More Whisky

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Claire meets Jamie in a bar where she goes after she finds Frank in bed with another woman. His family owns the bar.





	1. Is There Any More Whisky. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie and Claire  
> Frank  
> Angus  
> Lot's of drinking

"Is there any more whiskey?" The lady that Jamie had been watching for awhile slurs to his bartender Agnus. He looks to Jamie knowing the rules about overserving. The Lallybroch Pub was family owned and tried to keep a squeaky clean reputation.  
"Ah lass I believe you have had enough." Agnus gently says.  
"No. I still see them. Not enough." She says. Her English voice has lost some of the properness it had when she first came in.  
"See who lass?" Jamie listens to see if she will answer him. If she starts talking it will help. As the manager of the pub, he has learned a large part of the job is being a therapist.  
"Frank and that blond whore. They were in our...be..bed" She slams her tight fist down on the counter and Jamie makes his way over. Agnus makes sympathetic tsks sounds as he wipes the bar. "We were marr...married but a year. A year last...ahhb...week."  
"He sound like a right an proper bastard." Jamie interjects. Angus gives him a shocked look. And well he should. After all, he had just broke his own cardinal rule. No judging.  
"Oh he is.. Whiskey?"  
"Nah lass. Would ye like some coffee on the house?"  
"No, I am going home. No...dam it...can't..he..there." Her head falls forward, hitting the bar.  
"Miss. Ahh lass, is there anywhere else you can go? Friend ? Family?" Jamie has taken over the counseling as Agnus gathers up dirty glasses and heads to the back.  
"No. Uncle Lamb died...and all friends are his."  
"A hotel?"  
"I know. I can stay with you. You nice."  
"Ahh no lass. Canna do that."  
"Why not?" She whines in the way of drunks and Agnus rolls his eyes when he comes out to get the rest of the glasses.  
"Because we are strangers."  
"Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp. No longer Randall." Each word said distinctly. She holds her hand out.  
"James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser." He takes her hand and gasps. He feels something. A jolt of electricity. It speeds up his heart and breathing and hardens his cock. What is this? She stares at him with parted lips. Had she felt it too?  
"What?" So she had.  
"I dinna ken." He still holds her hand.   
"James."  
"Jamie," he interjects.  
"Jamie. I can't leave here without knowing what this is."  
He can't help agreeing.  
"Come to my house. I've a spare room. We can talk tomorrow after you are sober."  
"Okay." He lifts her hand up, kisses it and then let's it go.  
Agnus stands in the doorway from the kitchen looking at his cousin in shock.  
"Agnus, I am seeing the lady safely home. Close up please."  
He is to shocked to protest.


	2. Is There Any More Whisky Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire wakes up in Jamie's house, confused. Jamie tries to explain to Agnus what he did and why. He also makes Claire an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire

"I had to Angus. You saw her. She was a mess. I know. Yes, I do. I can't tell you why this girl at this time. There is just something. No. She slept in the guest room. You know me better then that. Yes, I will be in tonight. Catch up on your sleep. Thanks again. Goodbye." He shakes his head when he rings off with his cousin. How can he explain to him what he doesn't understand himself?  
"Where am I?" Claire mudders to herself when she wakes up. Strange bed. Strange room. And only bits and pieces she recalls from the previous night. "Okay, I am dressed so apparently no sex occurred. I am dressed in what I was wearing yesterday when I walked in on---mustn't think about. My pounding head can't take it. So I stormed out and went...to the little bar down the street. Something Scottish. And then drinking a lot of drinking. And then..nothing. Can't remember past that. Where am I?"  
Jamie makes strong coffee and brings it to his guest room door. He hesitates, unsure whether to knock or not. Finally he taps it.  
"Come in whoever you are and maybe you can explain where I am."  
"I can." The man who enters is very tall, very handsome, with a lot of red curles. He, bless whoever he is, carries coffee. "Thought you could use this."  
"Thank you. I sure can. So this is your house then?"  
"It is. You were at my bar last night."  
"Right, Jason, no, ahh, Justin. Help me out here."  
"James, but go by Jamie, Claire."  
"Show off. But you were sober as a judge, right?"  
"I was. You weren't. You had nowhere to go last night so I offered my guest room." He decides not to mention the strange connection seeing as she doesn't yet remember it.  
"Well I thank you." She sips coffee and studies him "I vaguely recall something else. But it is fuzzy."  
"I don't doubt it. You were drinking man twice your size under the table."  
"Oh gawd, and I feel it too."  
"Drink the coffee and. I will make you breakfast."  
"Food." She turns white.  
"You must it. I will make it light." She grimaces. "I own a bar. I know how to fix hangovers. Trust me."  
"Okay. Thanks Jamie."

She follows him to the kitchen, holding tight to her mug and the wall. The rooms seem to be tilting.  
"Claire! Have a seat.. There. Don't move."  
"Aye aye cap'ion." She drops her head on the table and moans.  
"I know. Just try to be still." He makes a smoothie of yogurt, fruit and granola. "Sip it slow."  
"Thanks. This is perfect."  
"I know what I know. Now. What is your next step.?"  
"Gawd Frank." She drops her head back on her arms.  
"Look. You are welcome to stay here until you figure it out. I know, I am a stranger. But I will give you my full name so you can run a background check."  
"You did," her eyes light up as she remembers. "James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. And there was something."  
"Aye Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp, no longer Randall, there is. So, will you stay?"


	3. Is There Any More Whisky Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire answers him. And they get to start to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire.

"Will you?" He waits sitting across from her. He is outwardly calm but his inside churns. Why this woman has his guts in a knot. Why his entire future feels balanced on her answer. He doesn't understand. It just is.  
"This is insane." She doesn't mean to speak aloud.  
"Aye. But right. Don't you think?"  
"Yes." And he can breath again. "I will rent your extra room. I will insist on doing half the shopping, cleaning, cooking, and bill paying. And it will only be until I figure out what I am doing about Frank."  
"You aren't thinking about going back to him, are you?" She couldn't be. She was....stop Jamie. She is a married woman. And if she wants to work on her marriage. Even if her husband is a----.  
"What? Bloody hell, no. I just meant until after the divorce settlement. I can get my own place then."  
"Oh of course." He prays his relief doesn't show.  
"Okay. I know you own Lallybroch Pub."  
"Part owner. My family owns it." He says modestly.  
"Part owner. Anyway, I work as a nurse right now but have applied to medical school."  
"That is so awesome!"  
"You really think so?" He nods vigorously. "Thanks. Frank hated it. Thought I should be content with being a nurse."  
"But your heart wants more?"  
"It does."   
"Then you need to follow it. No matter what anyone says."  
"Thank you Jamie. Nice to have support. Do you mean it or are you just saying it because you want me?"  
His eyes get comically large. "What?"  
She grins. "I may have been out of the dating pool for awhile but I know what desire looks in a guys face."  
"I...I am fasinated by you Claire. I can't deny that. But I meant every word I said."  
"Good. And as for the other, maybe, but not until my divorce is final. I am not him."  
"Friends," he offers offering his hand. "For now."  
And because the same spark, the same awareness that went way beyound sexual desire, was present when their hands touched, she knew more then friends was inevitable. She sees the same knowledge reflected in his eyes.


	4. Is There Any More Whisky Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire establish a routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire

Over the next week they settle into a routine. She works ever third day and goes to classes on the others. He works almost every night. But they spend every evening together over dinner before he goes to the pub.   
They discuss her classes or patients and his patrons. It is so nice to have someone interested in her. In her dreams. And, as a Scot, he is a born storyteller. She laughs everynight from the stories he tells.   
"He dinna see her coming, ye ken? He was much to drunk. But we all did. Angus and I watched as she approached. She had her eyes focused on him. His hand was in the lassies beside him's lap. He was leaning in to kiss her when her purse swings out. Wham! Ye could hear it all the way through the bar. He fell right off the stool like a dead man. But jumped right back up. Ye should have seen his face when he saw her. Lost all color, it did.  
"Baby, I didn't see you come in." He said. A point obvious to all."  
"And what did she say?" Claire eagerly asks.  
"I see that Harry. " and then without another word to her husband, she pulled her ring off, dropped it at his feet, and then turned to the lass," his eyes sparkle as he comes to the climax of the tale," she tells her,' you can have him doll but I warn you he is a bad lay. Best buy a good vibrator.' Then she walked out."  
Claire is laughing so hard her sides hurt. Jamie laughs with her.  
"What I want to know is what was in her purse. Knocked the lad straight off the barstool."  
"A woman's purse is her mystery." Claire says with a giggle.  
"Well at least I dealt with Frank in private." She says when the laughter had died down."  
A day after moving in, she went by her old house, dropped her ring on the dining room table, packed up what she would need, and left a note with her barrister's phone number asking for a divorce.  
He had tried to ring her several times since but she never picks up. She was done with Frank Randall.  
"Yes you did. With high class."  
"Thanks. But that kind of scene may have been fun."  
He grins. "You could pull it off in style. Oops, I must be off. Angus has a date tonight. Have to relief him.".   
"Of course. See you in the morning."  
"Aye lass. Study hard."  
"I shall. Sell lot's of whisky."  
"A given." He smiles and pats her shoulder before hurrying out.  
Yes, a nice easy routine. Until ..


	5. Is There Any More Whisky Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble comes with the return of Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire  
> Frank

She is leaving her second to last class when he grabs her arm.  
"Why are you ignoring my phone calls?" Frank hisses at her.  
"I said all I had to say in my note. Now let go of my arm."  
"I made a mistake. I will not allow you to end our marriage because of it."  
"You will not allow!" Now Claire is well and truly furious," it isn't your choose. And a mistake? Really. You accidentally fell in her and then out and in again?" She looks at him with pursed lips and wide eyes. "Now let me go. I must get to class."  
"Of course. The almighty classes. Why do you think I turned to her? Because all of your attention was focused on those 'classes'.  
"Of all the.." She takes a deep breath and decides that class was the order of the day." I will ask you once more to let me go."  
"Not until we get this worked out!"  
"I believe the lady asked you to let her go." Jamie's voice comes from behind her and she sags in relief.  
"And who are you? This is between my wife and I."  
"You are in public and she has asked you to let her go. Now I am. Next time I won't ask."  
"Oh really. And what will you do then?"  
Jamie places his hand over his and squeezes hitting the pressure points and causing Frank to loosen his hand with a gasp. "That."  
Claire backs up a few steps and starts massaging her wrist. Jamie sees this and his face darkens.  
"Now. The lady doesn't want to speak to you. Go. Leave her alone or."  
"Or?" Frank smirks at him.  
Jamie just smiles. But Frank must have seen something else in his face because he turns and walks away.  
"Christ Claire. Are ye okay?"  
"I am. The bastard said he wouldn't allow me to break up our marriage. Allow! Me! Bloody hell, I wasn't the one cheating.  
"I know. He is a bloody fool." He has taken her hand in his and is checking for bruises or other marks. She is to furious to notice.  
"He said his cheating was a mistake. A mistake! And it was my fault for going back to school."  
"Aye I heard that."  
"Un f**king believable."  
"Aye. Come Claire. Let us sit. You are shaking." She follows without protest. He keeps a hold of her hand rubbing the red marks left by the bastard.  
"Why are you here?" She suddenly realizes he shouln't be. "Not that I am ungrateful."  
"Oh, ye left this." He lifts up the report she had left on the dining room table, "I ken ye might have needed it."  
"Oh thank you. I do. I need to turn it in. Crips, right now." She starts to jump up and sways.  
"Easy lass. Stay. Where does it need turned into?"  
"Building B room 12. Right over there." She points.   
"Okay. Stay right here. I will turn it in for ye. Then I am taken ye home to rest."  
She nods and he takes off in a sprint. She watches until he is out of sight. He returns within minutes.  
"Come Claire. Let's get ye home. I will pore ye some whisky and we can discuss what is to be done with Frank."  
"Sounds great. Thank you."  
"What are roomies for?" He puts his arm around her and leads her to his auto.


	6. Is There Any More Whisky Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They deal with the aftermath of Frank's return and develope a plan on how to deal with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire

Jamie rarely gets furious. Despite his Viking heritage, he is a fairly centered calm person. But that f**cking Frank has him shaking in rage as he pures whisky for both himself and Claire.  
She sits with her knees up against her chest. Her face is bone white. He fears she is going into shock and hurries the strength giving spirits over to her.  
"Here lass. Drink it and then we can talk."  
She nods and takes it with a trembling hand. He watches closely afraid she will drop it. But the first sip steadies her. He takes a seat beside her and they drink in silence.  
"More." She requests when the tumbler is empty. He refills both of their glasses.  
"Are you ready to talk?"   
"Yes. I have never seen that side of him. I left him because of her."  
"The blond bimbo." He recalls her drunk utterings on the day they meet.  
"Exactly. Not because he had ever been physical with me. I wouldn't have stayed if..you believe me, right?"  
"Aye Claire, I believe you. But know he has been physical. And we must protect you."  
"Yes," she sighs deeply," I never saw myself as someone who..Christ I feel so dirty. An abused woman," she unconsciously rubs her wrist where a bruise had came up, "I never thought.."  
"Claire, please don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault! Do you hear me? It isn't your fault. You have naught to feel guilty about. Nothing! It is all on that bastard Randall." He had taken her bruised hand between his and was gently stroking it. His gentle movements are a stark contrast to the fierce tone of his voice.  
"My head knows that. I am so glad I stopped by your family's pub. So, what do you propose we do about that bastard?"  
"Well, I could beat the bastard's brains in. But that would complicate matters." He laughs and she laughs with him. "So I suggest that I contact my cousin Rupert. He is a constable and can, at the very least, put the fear of God, into him."  
"That is what he needs. Do you think he can but him in jail?"  
"I dinna ken. But he will make sure he knows it is a option if he continues harming you."  
"Good."  
"Now ye just relax. I will go ring Rupert."


	7. Is There Any More Whisky Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets Rupert. Rupert meets Frank, the arse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie.  
> Rupert  
> Frank

"He is huge!" Is Claire's first impression of Rupert. Jamie is big but Rupert is an cm or two taller and a stone or so heavier. He also carries himself in such a way that you can tell he means business. He is polite though. He greets his cousin with a bearhug and then walks over and takes Claire's hand.  
"Very nice to meet ye Claire. Jamie here has told me of yer troubles. We will soon have Mr Randall sorted out."  
"Thank you Rupert. It is very nice to meet you too."  
He takes a seat across from her and begins to draw out details of her life with Frank. Jamie has said he is an investigator and Claire can sure see him in that role. She tells him how they meet. When they were married. Where they lived. Where Frank works and hangs out.  
"I believe she is one of his students." She answers in response to his gentle questioning about the girl that she caught Frank with," Candy, Mandy, Sandy. Something like that."  
"Very good Claire. I've enough to have a firm talk with yer ex. A conversation where he will be made aware of what continuing to harass ye will lead to." He pops his knuckles one by one and Claire feels a momentary sympathy for Frank.  
"Thank ye Rupert. I would've handle the manner myself but I dinna want me own cousin arresting me."  
"It is good ye called me Jamie. I will see him sorted. He will no be bothering the lass without consequences."  
"Thank you Rupert." To his shock and delight, she hugs him and kisses his cheek.  
"Weel, ye are quite welcome Claire."

"Are ye Franklin Jonathan Randall?"  
"I am. And who are you?"  
"Me name is Rupert Mackenzie. I am a constable. We recieved a report of you harassing your wife."  
"Did Claire send you? I promise you officer that I will soon have this situation sorted. There is no need to involve the authorities."  
"The bruises on her wrist say otherwise. I assure you Mr Randall we take domestic violence calls with due serious."  
"Domestic violence! I just grabbed her hand to get her to listen."  
"Hard enough to leave a bruuse. That qualifies as DV."  
"You are insane." He starts to walk away.   
"Mr Randall?"  
"What?" His snear is back. It will give Rupert great pleasure to wipe it off his face.  
"I can have you arrested right now. And if I see or hear of you haressing Miss Beauchamp again, I will."  
"Miss Beauchamp?"  
"Do ye hear and understand me."  
"Yes. I hear you? I will get a lawyer and he can deal with her."  
"That would be for the best." Rupert watches him walk away thinking, "What an arse."


	8. Is There Any More Whisky Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rupert gives Claire the good news. A bridge chapter. The next will be longer.

"So he has agreed to only communicate through his barrister?" Claire confirms.  
"Aye lass. He understands the consequences of continuing to confront ye."   
"Thank God."  
"Aye. Ye let me know if he bothers ye further."  
"I will. Thank you Rupert." She hugs him again and he disengages with a laugh.  
"I am a married man lass."  
"Ah dang. It is okay. I am more interested in..ah nevermind."  
"Jamie is it? He is a good lad."  
"He is. But I am still legally married. I won't be..well like him."  
"I agree. But Claire yer husband has already broke up the marriage. It wouldn't be wrong to pursue what ye both want. I have never seen Jamie so smitten. He cares deeply for ye."  
"And I for him. I just wish to be totally free before starting anything beyond friendship with him."  
"I understand. Weel ye are on the road to that."  
"Yes." And her smile fills the room.


	9. Is There Any More Whisky Part. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie helps Claire see herself as she really is.

"I am quite happy to hear that lass." Jamie says when he wakes up later that day," I knew Rupert could get it done."

"I am quite happy to hear that lass." Jamie says when he wakes up later that day," I knew Rupert could get it done."

"It smells delicious."

"Oh it is."

They eat in silence for a bit. The sauce was delicious. The salad that accompanies it made with market fresh vegtables. She really had gone all out.

"My barrister says that she should be able to get the divorce finalized in three months. We don't own mutual property. The flat is just in his name and no children." She frowns at this. "So I will be free soon."

"So very good. But do you regret not having children?" He had picked up on the frown.

"No. Of course not. Not with him," she stops and takes a sip of her wine. "It is just we have tried for two years. Started as soon as we were engaged. And not even once. Not one day late. I fear I am infertile."

"Or he is."

She looks at him startled. Why hadn't she thought of that? Because Frank had made all things her fault. His look of disappointment in her whenever she got her courses must have sunk into her psyche. That bastard.

"Claire?" He had watched her face chance. Go from wonder to fury.

"It was always my fault. He would tsk whenever I ...well every month. I didn't even think about the fact it may have been him. He didn't give me that option."

Jamie shakes his head and reaches for her hand. "I am sorry. He is a very misogynistic bastard. He should have treated you like the full partner you are instead of property."

"That is it! I was property. Just someone to keep up the house, warm his bed, and look pretty for faculty parties. He never repected me."

"You are well free of him."

"I am. Thank you Jamie."

"Aye lass. Go take a bath. I have the dishes."

She wraps up in a thick robe and walks into the kitchen. She finds him facing the sink singing badly along with the radio. She grins and walks up and wraps her arms around him. He yelps and drops the glass he was holding back in the sink.

"Bloody hell Claire. You scared me."

"Sorry you werenl just so cute."

"Cute is it?" He drys his hands and turns to face her. She looks up at him. Her face is scrubbed clean of make-up and her hair is in a messy bun. She is adorable. He tells her so.

"Adorable. Really? It wasn't the look I was going for."

"And what look were you going for." His voice had dropped as the heat that had been constantly between them raises to the surface. She swallows and steps a step closer placing her body a hairs breath away from him.

"I wanted to be alluring."

"You always are." He takes her face in his hands and slowly lowers his lips. "May I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I?  
> Well Claire may he?


	10. Is There Any More Whisky Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up.  
> NSFW

"May I?" He waits a hair's breath away. He will not force her.

"Yes." She whispers.

He has wanted to kiss her since their hands had touched. He takes her face between his hands and lowers his lips the rest of the way to hers. A hum raises from her throat as she pushes closer to him seeking more contact. His hands drop to her back and seek her arse through the thickness of her robe. Oh was she wearing anything under that robe?

The kiss is explosive, the promise of their first meeting come to life. She feels it from the tips of her erect nipples to the center of her womanhood. From what she felt against her belly, he was feeling the same.

"Please. Please Jamie."

"What Claire do ye need?"

"You," she broadly says.

"Ye have me, body and soul."

"Show me."

He growls and drops his lips to her neck. He places his lips over her pulse point and gently sucks and her legs start to go out from under her.. His hands still holding her arse, hold her up.

They are both breathing hard, bodies pressed tight together. She pulls at the bottom of his shirt anzious for the touch of skin. He parts her robe for the same reason. He finds just skin, as expected. Wonderful white soft skin that tastes like roses from her bath and the spring air. His lips explore her neck before moving to the top of her chest. He moves her robe out of the way as he moves down. She lifts up his shirt and he stops long enough to pull it off.

"So good." Claire thinks as his lips drift lower just skimming the top of her breasts. Her nipples tighten in response before he even touches them. He kisses her breast from the top to the bottom before touching her nipple. By the time he draws her first nipple deep into his mouth, she is shaking and it is only his hands still firmly holding on to her bum that keeps her from hitting the floor.

"Jammmmmiiieee!" His name is ripped from her as her hands stumble to touch as much of him as possible. Her hands travel over his back and chest. His chest hair is soft and springy under her hands. His nipples as hard as hers.

He works her robe down off her shoulders and down her back as his hands feel her newly exposed skin. He loves her back. He had got glimpses of it through the tanks she sometimes wore to bed. But now..

His large hands span the length of it as his lips claim hers again. She mewles into his mouth as her hands work the buttons of his button fly jeans. He pushes her robe the rest of the way down. She wasn't wearing a thing under it. He, a true Scot, wasn't wearing a thing under his jeans either. 

"Bloody hell, I want ye Claire." In the midst of his growing desire, his accent gets stronger. This serves to make Claire's desire grow. His desire is very evident. 

"Yes, take me now Jamie. Please."

"Ye don't want to go into the bedroom?"

"No." She lets her robe hit the floor and jumps up on the counter. She lets her legs drift open. "Come to me, Jamie."

"Wait. We can't do this."

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All isn't what it seems.


	11. Is There Any More Whisky Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they?

"Wait, we can't do this."

"What? Oh yes we can."

"Oh I want ye. Badly. I just want to make sure you are sure. You are still legally married."

"Oh. Yes I am technically. But won't be for long. And I don't care. I want you. I need you. Please Jamie."

"You are sure?"

"Very." She reaches out and grabs his penis. "Come here and take me."

He growls and steps between her legs. "You understand this isn't just physical? Not just shagging?" He groans as he runs his hand over her face, down her chest, belly and ending between her legs.

"Oh gawd!" She cries out as he begins to stroke her, "yes I know. There is something very powerful, ohhhh yes baby," she bucks against his hand as she gets close," between us."

"Aye. You are so wet baby." His voice deep and hoarse with desire, his hand skilled in the art of love, his eyes bright with passion and love, all conspire to throw her over the edge.

"Ayyyyyyyyueeeeee." She screams as her climax takes her over. She shudders and his other hand tightens around her waist. "Now Jamie Now!"

Hr moves his hand and takes ahold of himself. "Are you protected Claire?"

"What?" She is still lost in the sensations going through her body.

"Protected from pregnancy?"

"Oh yes. On the Pill."

"Okay good." With that assurance he positions himself and slides home. 

"Oh Jamie." She cries out as he starts to move.

"Claire, Claire, Claire!" He pants against her neck. 

"Faster harder." She grunts as she meets each of his thrusts.

He tightens his hands around her back and speeds up. Her head falls back given Jamie access to her breasts. His mouth fastens tight on her nipple and she keens pressing closer seeking the building orgasm.

Gawd, he has never felt so close to another person, physically or emotionally. He yearns to give her everything. The building climax, all her dreams and wishes; he wants to redeem her past, bring joy to her present, and peace to her future. He wants to be everything to her.

"Claire oh Claire." He cries as her climax tightens around him.

"Jammmmiieee!" She loses herself and disolves as his orgasm bleeds into hers.


	12. Is There Any More Whisky Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More NSFW loving.

"That was..."

"Aye. Claire it has never been like this. Not just the loving. But all of it." He still stands between her legs trying to catch his breath. She rests her head on his shoulder also breathing deeply.

"I know. It was so much more then just the joining of bodies."

"Just so. Do ye want to move to the living room or bedroom?"

"To soon for bed. Living room. But, if I can be so bold, would like to share your bed or you mine."

"So bold." He grins. "I think it is to late for that."

"I guess so." She starts to wiggle and he helps her down. 

"Aye that ship sailed when ye can out in naught but yer robe and seduced me."

"Are you complaining?" She says over her shoulder as she sasheys into the living room shaking her bum.

"God no. I have wanted ye from the moment I saw you." He follows her in and pulls her up against his growing erection before she gets to the couch.

"Ohhh." She moans pressing against him.

"You are making me crazy Claire with the want of you."

"Show me." It is both a challenge and a promise. A promise she will do the same.

With a growl he bends her over the couch. He then drops down and takes her with his mouth. 

"Oh gawd." She hadn't expected it and the warmth of his mouth doing new erotic things was quickly pulling her over the edge. She aches to touch him and is unable to. So she clings to the couch cushions as he pulls high pitched squeaks and squeals out of her. They become his name as she cums hard in his mouth.

He slips up and into her. He reaches and graps her breasts kneeded them as he starts to move. She is soon keening again

"Claire. I love you." He cries five minutes later as he bucks hard as his orgasm sends him right over the edge of reality.

"Ah Jamie. I..."

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So does she love him?


	13. Is There Any More Whisky Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire discusses her fears. A bit of laughter and angst.

"Ah Jamie I am scared. Love is scary." She flips over and takes a seat on the couch before she thinks she shouldn't have done that. She was a bit moist down below. Well at least it is a leather couch. And her scattered thoughts were an avoidance method, she admits to herself. Because she loves him too and is terrified.

"I ken that. But I am not him." He takes a seat beside her. "I get if you don't feel the same way. But I had to tell you how I feel."

"Jamie I.." She goes to move, to turn towards him and finds herself stuck. Who knew that semen had glue qualities. "Well I seem a bit stuck."

"Hold on." He can't help giggling as he jumps up and goes to fetch a towel to place under her.

"I don't have much choice to hold on now do I." And his giggle becomes a full on laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" But he is laughing to hard to respond. He is soon back with a towel. He lifts her with a slight tearing sound and a small," owe," from Claire.

"Sorry love." He sits back on the towel and places her on his lap. "How is yer bum?"

"You tell me." 

"Feels great to me." His hand cradles her with one hand.

"Har har."

"Okay, now let's talk about your fears."

"You know them Jamie. You were there right after."

"I was. I saw you drowning yer sorrows. I also felt the pull, the spark when our hands touched the first time and it has only gotten stronger."

"I know."

"Claire," the air of levity that accompanied her getting stuck was gone. Their was only an intense charge in the air. "Was it just shagging for you?"

Her eyes feel with tears. "No. No. I have never in my life felt as close to another person as I do you. I am just scared."

"But you love me?" The shiny hope in his eyes has the tears falling.

"I do. I really do. Will you make it okay? Will you promise to make it okay?"

"Oh baby. Mo' Ghariad. I will. I promise. I will never hurt you."

"Never say never." She chokes out through the film of tears.

"I can. Look at me Claire." She does and he wipes her tears off of her eyes. "I canna say ye will never be hurt. I can promise I will never be the cause. And that, as much as it is in my power, I will prevent it and work to redeem all that has been done."

"Oh. Oh Jamie. I believe you. I will try to not allow my fear to affect us."

"And I promise to have patience as you learn to fully trust me."

"Can we get a shower and go to bed?"

"Aye lass. Together?"

"Saves on water, ye ken?"

He laughs at her horrid Scottish accent. "I ken." He stands and lifts her in his arms and heads towards the bathroom.


	14. Is There Any More Whisky Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW pure smut shower sex.

He lets her into the bathroom and adjusts the shower. To get clean is the goal. But as he joins her in the shower and starts to run the bath mat over her naked skin, it is really hard to keep that in mind. He works down to her bum and runs the soapy bathmat over her ivory skin. There is a small red mark where she had been stuck on the couch. Instead of running the bathmat over it, he kneels and runs his lips over it.

"Oh Jamie." 

 

"You are making me crazy Claire." He whispers against her skin. He lets the mat drop out of his hand. He holds her hips as he runs his lips all over her bum. He runs his tongue over her crack. He opens her allowing his tongue to explore interesting new areas of her body.

"Oh bloody h*ll." She groans as her legs start to shake. His tongue moves further up and enters her vagina. He don't know if he can reach her g spot with his tongue but is determined to try. He keeps one hand on her hips but moves the other between her legs where he starts stroking her clit.

"Ewwwww ewwwww ahhhhhh." She groans holding herself up against the shower wall. It is an incredibly erotic sensation. The feel of his tongue and fingers working her as the hot water moves over them both. She is so close. "Oh Jamie, my love, I am...."She cums so hard that it is only Jamie's hands that keep her up.

His hands move up her body as he keeps her steady as he rises. When they reach her chest, he turns her around and cups her breasts. Her nipples are hard as pepples and he can't resist drawing one into his mouth.

"Jamie, I can't stand it."

"Ah love" he lifts his head and smiles at her, " ye will for I love you and intend to show you how much." He relowers his head. He suckles, licks, and nibbles at her breasts and nipples until she physically pulls him up.

"My turn." She breathlessly says. She drops down and takes him in hand. He is quite erect. She licks him from his tip down to his bawls and back up.

"Ah Dhai!" He groans out as his hand drifts down and lands on her head. 

When she has him almost as wet as he has her, she takes him in her mouth. He is quite large and she can only take him to the middle of his straining penis. But she sucks hard and begins to move. Her hands work the base of his penis and bawls.

"Mo' Ghariad. Ah Dhai." He cries as he fills his testes draw up. Claire feels the same and runs her tongue along his rim and sucks harder.

He grunts, bucks, and releases his seed. Claire swallows and then swallows again.

"I have never." He says as her lifts her up.

"What? No one has?"

"No. Not to completion."

"Wow. Well I am glad I am the first."

"And only. Let's to bed Claire. "

"Yes."


	15. Does It Ever Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. The lovemaking is carried to the bedroom. After an important conversation is had.

"To bed or to sleep?" She asks him as they headed back towards their rooms. " and who's bed?"

"Both are up to you Claire. I can sleep or not sleep in either. "

"Well then let's do yours. As for the other, well." The smile she gives him over her shoulder has him hurrying to catch up with her, with his heart pounding and cock hardening.

"Does it ever stop?" He asks as he catches up to her right outside his door. He pulls her up against his increasingly hardening cock and cups her breasts through the thin cotton of her t-shirt.

"Does what ever stop?" She breathlessly asks as he starts to work her nipples with his thumbs.

"Gawd, the wanting you. I can have just left you and want to be joined with you again."

"I don't know because I feel the same." She presses her back against him in illustration. He lifts her t-shirt up and off and presses her back against his already bare chest. His hands roam over her breasts, ribs, and belly. They are moving together, his fully erect cock against her bum. After a few minutes, she opens her legs allowing him to reach the part of her body that needs the most attention.

"There baby. Right there." She moans as he rolls his hips in tighter circles.

"Claire are you?" But his unfinished question is answered as she bucks and cries out ' yes!'.

"I didn't even." He is awed.

"To bed and definitely not to sleep." She pulls his hand and he follows her over to his bed. She climbs up and pulls her pajama pants off. He follows suit and joins her.

"Jamie." She opens her legs and beckons to him

"You slay me." He whispers against her lips as he slips on a condom and then inside her.

" Good." She wraps her legs around his bum and meets his ecery thrust. They touch. Her hands run over his chest and around his back. His over her face, down her shoulders, finally to her hands. He lifts them up over his head and speeds up.

She loses her English as another intense orgasm overtakes her. She can only find his name which she repeats over and over. He can only find hers and love words and dirty words in Gailec which he cries out as his rythmn gets sloppy as he gets closer. She pulls him deeper into her and thrust harder.

"A Dhai." He cries out as his testes contract as he cums hard.

 

"I can't imagine ever not wanting you just as bad as I just did." He says when his heartrate slows and he can speak again.

"Nor can I. And it isn't just physical. That it was. But it isn't. It is the way I feel when I am in your presence. The way you make me feel safe. And that scares me because the last person who did almost destroyed me and it wasn't even this intence even though we were married."

"He wasn't the right one. Claire, from the moment I saw you, even as sloppy drunk as you were, in my bar, I knew you were the one. And then I touched your hand." He lifts her hand up and brings it to her lips, kissing each finger and then her pulse point at her wrist.

"Oh, my lord." She whispers.

"See, there is magic here between us. You put a spell on me Claire that I don't want broken. You are my soul mate. This is real and rare, what is between us. I will not do anything to put that at risk."

"Love." The word is whispered against his chest.

"Yes. True and honest."

She sighs and relaxes against his chest.


End file.
